<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jetko Renaissance Week by LaoTzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108946">Jetko Renaissance Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoTzu/pseuds/LaoTzu'>LaoTzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Jet/Zuko - Freeform, Jetko, Jetko Renaissance Week, Jetko Week, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoTzu/pseuds/LaoTzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet is bad a flirting with men. Zuko is bad at catching hints. Just cute Jetko fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jetko Renaissance Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jetko Renaissance Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"So, Mr. Lee and Mr. ummm ... Mushy, is it?" the strain station attendant asked a bit snidely.</p><p>"It's pronounced Mushi," Iroh chimed.</p><p>"You telling me how to do my job?"</p><p>"Uh, no, no. But may I just say you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating," Iroh flattered with a smile and a bat of his eyes.</p><p>"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Raorr! Welcome to Ba Sing Se," the woman purred, stamping their tickets and handing them over gingerly. Iroh took them and handed one to Zuko, who then snatched it from his hands.</p><p>"I'm going to forget I saw that," he grumbled.</p><p>Jet smiled from afar. "I think Lee would make a good Freedom Fighter. He's just trying to find his way in the world, like us," he said from his spot in line, eyeing the man snatching his ticket away from his uncle. Ah, even when he's being an asshole, he was still so darn cute.</p><p>"You don't know anything about him, Jet," Smellerbee noted.</p><p>"I know he didn't get that scar from a waterbender," Jet retorted.</p><p>"Besides, I thought we were going straight now," Smellerbee asked, but it came out more statement than question.</p><p>"We are, and the new Freedom Fighters could use a guy like Lee. What do you think, Longshot?"</p><p>Longshot looked over to him silently, a meaningful look washing over his features.</p><p>Jet removed the grass from his molars. "I can respect that."</p><p>Once checking in with the not-so-hospitable attendant, Jet peered around, his eyes searching for the coveted Lee. He smiled once spotting him and his Uncle sat against a circular pillar in the waiting area.</p><p>"I'm gonna' go talk to him. You guys wait here," he said.</p><p>"Jet, come on," Smellerbee argued. "Why do you want this guy so bad?"</p><p>"Cause if he says no to the gang, I'm gonna' ask him out instead," Jet said happily.</p><p>"Oh, brother. He's in love," Smellerbee grumbled. Longshot gave her an amused look and smiled.</p><p>Jet straightened his clothing before sauntering as casually as his legs would allow over to the stone pillar. He slid next to Lee, who looked at him with the same, grumpy expression he always had; The one that Jet had become to find endearing in their time spent on the ferry. He smiled an awkward toothy grin. It worked on the ladies. It should work with men too… Well, <em>presumably.</em></p><p>"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" he asked, trying to seem cool and casual. Of course, like everything he tried to do, nothing went as planned. He was quickly interrupted by a tea seller with a rickety cart walking by.</p><p>"Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!"</p><p>Iroh waved his hand excitedly. "Ooh! Jasmine please," he called. He waited patiently to be served, and brought the cup of tea to his lips. The repulsiveness of the "beverage" formed his face into a grimace immediately. "Blaugh! Ugh, coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it! What a disgrace!"</p><p>As much as Jet liked Mushi, he really, <em>really</em> just needed to get this over with. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his tone.</p><p>Zuko sighed and reluctantly stood, following him a few feet away so they could speak in somewhat privacy.</p><p>"You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You want to join the Freedom Fighters?" he asked, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest.</p><p>"Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang," Zuko said plainly. He knew at some point the question was going to get asked. It was just a matter of when.</p><p>"Come on, we made a great team looting that captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees," Jet tried to bargain.</p><p>"I said no." Zuko shifted on his feet to turn and walk away before Jet caught the fabric at this wrist and turned him back around. He barely had a chance to catch a glimpse of his uncle sipping a now <em>steaming </em>hot cup of tea. He furrowed his brow, suddenly very aware of the fact that maybe he <em>should</em> keep Jet entertained for just a moment longer.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Look, can I ask you something real quick?" Jet asked, realizing that the "ask him to join the gang" tactic may not be working. "Unrelated to the gang."</p><p>"Uh... sure," Zuko said, positioning himself in front of Iroh as nonchalantly as possible.</p><p>
  <em>Are you gay? At all?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're really cute and I like you. Wanna' go out to dinner?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's a cool spot I heard about. Wanna' tag along?</em>
</p><p>None of those things are what actually came out.</p><p>"Uh," he said, unable to bring words to his lips. <em>God dammit say something! </em>"Come here often?"</p><p>Zuko brow went into an arch. Was this guy fucking with him? "Do I – <em>come here often</em>?" he tried to say seriously. "No, I don't. I've literally never been here before."</p><p>Jet swallowed the lump in his throat.<em> Oh, spirits I'm a fucking moron.</em></p><p>"You know what, never mind," Jet said a bit disheartened. "I'll uh, I'll see you later."</p><p>Zuko gave him a perplexed look. "Okay, uh, see you later."</p><p>Jet's shoulders slumped as he made his way back to the gang. Smellerbee eyed him, a curious expression on her face.</p><p>"How'd it go?"</p><p>"Not good," he answered, defeated. "I keep saying vaguely suggestive things to him and he just doesn't respond at all."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Well, like at first, I asked him if he wanted to <em>liberate</em> some food. Emphasis on the liberate," he answered. "Then I was like, we'd make a great team and asked him to join the gang."</p><p>"How are either of those things<em> suggestive?</em>" she asked curiously.</p><p>"How are they not?"</p><p>Smellerbee blinked her eyes. "Oh… okay. Well, what else did you say?"</p><p>"Come here often? He was like<em> no, I've never been here before</em>."</p><p>"Spirits, Jet. Maybe just tell him you're into him. He's obviously not getting the hints."</p><p>"No, that doesn't sound like a good idea," he argued. "He'll get the hint eventually."</p>
<hr/><p>It'd been three months in this shit hole of a city, but Zuko had begun to grow used to it. Fond of it, in actuality, but he'd never admit that to his Uncle.</p><p>"You ready for tonight?" Jet asked from across the teashop counter. "Remember, it's pirate night at the bar."</p><p>And fond of <em>someone</em>, but he'd never admit to that either. For all intents and purposes, Jet was merely a friend. A drinking pal. Nothing more. But he <em>was</em> awfully cute… if maybe, he asked him out, he<em> might</em> say yes.</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> dressing up like a pirate. I'm not a poodle," Zuko noted.</p><p>"Oh, come on! I got Longshot to wear the hat, at least," he bargained.</p><p>"So, what part am I gonna' wear?" Zuko asked plainly.</p><p>"I don't know, the eye patch?" Jet said innocently, immediately recognizing the fault in his words. Spirits, HOW was he such a dick? Here he was trying to ask the guy out and he insults the <em>one</em> feature he's self-conscious about.</p><p>Zuko's face fell into a scowl. Well, even more of a scowl than his usual scowl. "You're an asshole."</p><p>"Lee! I'm sorry. You know that's not what I meant," he defended. "Please, just come. You don't have to wear anything. It's a stupid gimmick anyway. Just come hang out with me," he pleaded.</p><p>He looked straight into Lee's scowl, unfaltering with his puppy eyes. Lee was a tough nut to crack, but he was a bigger softy than he made himself out to be.</p><p>"Please," he added to really rub it in.</p><p>Zuko sighed. If there was one thing he couldn't say no to, it was Jet's big, stupid brown eyes. "Fine," he relented, but he smiled once Jet wasn't looking. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>